Return of the Knight Hoping to claim what is his
by deadlyangel777
Summary: Squall has been captured and no one is saying to Seifer about what's going on. Will he be able to show everyone what a knight is really about and save the person he seceretly loves? Squall is with Rinoa but what will happen between Seifer and Squall as Squall see's the new Seifer.


Seifer was laying in bed tossing and turning, so he sat up placing his feet on the floor wondering why he was brought back to Balamb Garden after everything he did. While he looked at the floor as if it was something interesting to look at he was wondering why none of the students paid any attention to him and looked as if they lost someone close to them. Some seemed as if they've lost their way around and some seemed scared. He even asked Quistis about it but she had stormed off and walked up to the elevator. 'What the hell is going on around here?' he thought as he stood up and walked out and saw Zell up ahead. "Hey Zell, hold up a minute." He said, seeing Zell stop and looking shocked when he turned to look at him. 'He actually said my name? ….Shocking!' he thought as Seifer walked up to him.

Seifer stopped when he got in front of him. "I wanna know something." he said as he tried to see in Zell's mind to see why everyone here was acting strange but saw nothing. "Ask away." Zell said, crossing his foot in front of the other and put his hands together." "Why the hell is everyone acting so strange?" he asked as he looked into his eyes and noticed a change. "They just have a lot on there minds." he said and nervously scratched his head. Seifer noticed but decided to ask another question. "I haven't seen Squall around since I've been back. Where is he?" he asked and saw another change in him. "I….uh…gotta…go!" he quickly said and ran off. 'What the hell is going on?' he thought as he stared at the direction Zell had ran off to.

Squall woke up feeling hungry, tired, and sore. He was up in his office when someone wearing all black quickly walked up to him and hit him in the side of his head knocking him out. Next thing he knew when he woke up and found himself in a dark small room with no windows and no bed. So, he had to sleep on a cold wet floor. "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT FROM ME?" he yelled out and a man that he couldn't see rushed in and beat the hell out of him and walked out. Squall laid there on the floor, his body shaking from fear as pain went through him. 'Help me!' he thought to himself.

Seifer had took off in the direction that he saw Zell go. Seeing Zell in the elevator he rushed up to it just as the elevator door was closing and quickly he moved his hand and held back the door as he got on and walked up to Zell. As the door closed he pressed Zell up against the elevator wall and glared at him. "What the hell is going on here and don't tell me that its nothing!" he hissed as the elevator went up and then stopped. "I can't tell you!" Zell hissed pushing his away as the door opened and rushed off with an angry Seifer running after him.

"We need to figure something out." Rinoa said, looking worried. "Were…" Quistis said as the door opened and Zell rushing in and tried to shut the door but Seifer was fast and had rushed in. "I demand to know what's going on around here!" Seifer hissed at everyone in the room and still saw no Squall and worried looks.

Just as the door opened again Squall squeezed his eyes shut and tried to slid himself back as the man rushed at him and placed something over his head and dragged him to where ever he was taking him. "N-No!" he said as his body ached from the pain and hunger. 'Shut the fuck up." The man said and threw him to the floor making Squall grunt as he hit the floor. "I-I demand you to let me go." Squall tried to say in his commander toned voice. "I demand you to shut the fuck up." The man hissed, hitting Squall in the side of his head as he took the cover off his face.

Eyes watering as he tasted blood in his mouth, he looked up to his capture noticing that he was wearing a mask as the guy set up a camera that was facing Squall.

"Sorry Seifer but we can't tell you." Quistis said, laying her arms down on the table. Seifer could see that she looked tired but something was keeping her up and what he also thought was strange was the tv being on but it was blank. "Why not and where's Squall?" he angrily said as he slammed his hand down on the table.

Quistis was about to say something when the tv stopped her as it showed a man. Seifer looked away from her and looked at the tv. "Let me go!" Seifer heard a voice say not recognizing who it was cause the voice sounded weak. Then he saw who it was as the man moved punching Squall in the face and got right behind him with Squall's gunblade at his throat. "This should shut you up." the man hissed into Squall's ear. Then he looked up at the camera as Squall did his best to keep still. "I demand that you bring 1 million gil to me in the next 48 hours or he dies." the man said. "Where do we take it?" Quistis asked, trying her best to keep her voice from shaking.


End file.
